


The Greenhouse Effect

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-26
Updated: 2004-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Plants are for Hufflepuffs.





	

Liking plants didn't exactly help Neville to combat the accusations that he should have been a Hufflepuff. There were times went he almost felt guilty for choosing to spend free time in the greenhouses, potting seedlings or simply watering the plants. That was what Hufflepuffs did, after all, and he was meant to be a Gryffindor.

He didn't notice Luna until fifth year. She was Harry's friend really, not his, but the first time he saw her in the greenhouses, he decided it was fate. A Ravenclaw who liked plants! It seemed only right that they should fall in love.


End file.
